Disk apparatuses which record data on and/or reproduce data from disk-shaped recording media (hereinafter referred to as disks) such as CD, DVD, etc. are today reduced in size and weight suitable for portable use or for equipment on vehicles. In a disk apparatus of this type, the frame having a turn table and a spindle motor mounted thereon has a floating structure which allows the frame to be supported by viscoelastic means so as not to directly transmit vibrations from an external to the turn table having a disk placed thereon. The frame having such a floating structure (i.e., a floating flame) includes a disk carriage-driving mechanism which carries an inserted disk to a recording/reproducing position and ejects the disk from the recording/reproducing position, a disk-clamping mechanism which holds the disk immovable at the recording/reproducing position, and a disk recording/reproducing mechanism which performs recording or reproducing on the disk at the recording/reproducing position (cf. Patent Literature 1).                Patent Literature 1: JP-A-07-272417 (pages 4 to 6 and FIG. 3)        